First Meetings
by JJWalker12
Summary: First Meetings always end up being remembered for a lifetime. Contains OCs


**First Meetings**

**Ok before you guys read this. I need to say this is a story based on one of my many ideas I have, and sadly it's an OC story. Before you leave please check it out. It does include mention of Sonic characters, but none will appear in person. Can I also say, do not and I mean do not question anything about my characters. I may make future stories involving these guys but we'll see. So please don't hate me for any of the characters. Can I also say I don't own any Sonic characters mentioned but all OCs belong to me and are my own creations.**

**? POV**

_Hi there are you new? _I looked up to see a male hedgehog. He looked a little older than me, and looked pretty strange in appearance. He had pitch black fur, with blue streaks on his eight quills. Six of which were going straight down and one of either side going straight up. His eyes thought were the strangest about him, emerald green with three red specks in the middle. He also had peach skin.

_Yes I'm am. _I said back he seemed nice, I guess, it wouldn't hurt to talk to him. _So what's your name? _He asked. _It's Melody._ I didn't really like that name to be honest. _That's cool, mine's Jason._ He said holding his hand out to shake mine. I took notice of the white gloves and those strange rings around his wrists, I wonder what they're for.

_It's very nice to meet you Melody. You too. _This guy did seem rather friendly, he remained me of someone. _So when did you join this school. I just started today. Oh really, no wonder I think I would know if anot_her hedgehog went here.

Yes I was hedgehog myself call it strange, but you really don't see a lot nowadays. I was a purple hedgehog with green streaks at the bottom of my quills, which all went straight. I was wearing a blue shirt and white jeans, and red shoes.

_You don't know any others. Nope only one in this school, and you're the only one I've meet outside my family. That's odd. Yeah it is. The only real ones any knows are those that are heroes, isn't that true._

It was the truth there was a very little amount of hedgehogs anyone knows, other than the most famous one Sonic, but no one has heard of him for years, but this kid though looks almost like him…

_I'm guessing you've heard of Sonic at least._ I had to ask, who hadn't heard of him. Jason suddenly got really excited all of the sudden. _Yes! Of course I've heard of him, I've looked up to him, all my life. So you've meet him? Sadly no. _He got a sad look in his eyes. _Not in person at least._

_What do you mean? He saved my life once, before I was born. The military was after my mum. _Military? He meant GUN right? Why would they go after someone like that? _What Happened? I mean unless you don't want to talk about it._

_No it's ok, you want to know so I'll tell you._

_Basically, well it's pretty weird to explain but I can remember everything in my life, even those before I was born, you understand. Yes._ Ok this is getting weird, what does this have to do with GUN? _Well during the first four months of my development, I guess you can call it. The military was after both me and my mum. I always blamed myself for it happening. But one day, Sonic found us, somewhere in a forest and called the military off, and because of that I've always looked up to him as a hero._

_Wow, that's some story. Yeah. Anyway so what about you. Any good stories? Not really, nothing exciting like that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't call it exciting I call it traumatising. Sorry. It's not your fault you don't need be sorry._

_Anyway how about I sow you around, since you're new here, you need to know your way around, so how about it. Yes that would be nice._

We headed off, I'm glad I met Jason, he seems like a great friend.

**Ok that's it, that's the story, do not and I repeat do not ask questions about my OCs. And no there will not be any story based on what Jason said. Yes that did actually happen, I know GUN can be real heartless jerks. But yeah tell me if you liked it, if you're wondering I do pair these two normally, the story also was going to include two other characters called Connor and Scott, but I decided to not included them, since one of the reviewers may know who they are.**


End file.
